


ERROR

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur knows it was a mistake</p>
            </blockquote>





	ERROR

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt Error
> 
> Thank you, issy, for the beta!

“Merlin?“ Arthur stared at the ERROR message blinking from his screen. “Merlin, there’s…” He stopped and swallowed hard. Usually, when something like that happened, he called for Merlin, who was a wizard when it came to computers and was always able to fix the problem right away.

But Merlin wouldn’t come this time. Merlin would never come back. ERROR.

Arthur shoved his chair back and closed his eyes. ERROR. 

Just like his computer, he couldn’t function without Merlin. ERROR.

It was his own mistake, he had nobody to blame but himself. He couldn’t even be mad at Merlin for leaving. ERROR.

Taking Merlin for granted was the biggest mistake of his life and Arthur couldn’t help the tears welling up, slowly making their way down his cheeks. 

He knew he was being pathetic, but he reached for his phone. 

Arthur wasn’t prepared for his call to be picked up at all, so he didn’t know what to say.

“Arthur…”

“I…my…I’m…my computer gives me that message.”

“Arthur,” a deep sigh at the other end, “please…it’s difficult enough as it is…you’ll have to find someone else to fix your computer problems.” Merlin hung up.

Tossing his mobile onto the desk, Arthur buried his face in his hands. He would find someone to fix his computer problems. He wasn’t sure, though, if he would ever be able to find someone to fix his broken heart.


End file.
